Old Friends
by launi9
Summary: Trish's old friend comes back from New York, and she is hiding something from them. No one knows of her past, and the few people who do won't say anything. How will she change things for the gang? Can they help each other out? Will people change? Is romance blooming? Will they find out about her emotional past? Please give it a chance and review. First serious fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PLEASE READ! I don't have much to say except review and check out the following stories:**

**Dangerous Attraction**

**Not Your Typical Teacher**

**Not Your Typical Reunion**

**Nanny or Wifey**

**Bet**

**Pretending**

**Arranged **

**Now for the story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

Trish's POV

"Hey Ally, did i ever tell you about my cousin Angela from New York?" I waited for her answer cause if not I have big news.

Ally thought before saying no which surprised me. I could very clearly remember bragging on and on about how cool my cousin was. Well she isn't really my cousin but my family is friends with her's and we were the best of friends before she moved back to New York when i turned seven then I met Ally. Then two years ago we met Austin and Dez in Freshman year. We're going to start Junior year in three weeks. I can't wait. I get to spend Junior and Senior year with my best friends Angela included. She was my role model. I think everyone will really like her. I wonder if she's changed much since i last saw her. it has been years as long as she hasn't turned into a jerk than we're cool. Ooh I wonder if.

My thoughts were cut off by Ally crashing cymbals in my ear. ''Ow! What!''

Ally tilted hear head to the side '' Trish you were day dreaming for fifteen minutes and i said no.''

'' Oh sorry and Angela was my busy friend before I met you then she moved to New York and she's coming back tomorrow and I'm so excited to see her again. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's really nice. Angela was my role model when we were kids. It's been so long I wonder if she's changed much since we last saw each other. She is so cool even her name is cool. Her name is Angela Jewel Shock. Her parents are David Sky Shock and Rosalinda Sapphire Shock but every one calls them Dave and Rose.''

'' Whoa, Trish calm down. I've never seen you ramble before. You must be real happy to see her, and I can't wait to meet her in person.''

''I just can't help but ramble she is the coolest person ever. Matter fact she so cool she's cooler than Austin'' Just then Austin and Dez walked both in a very happy mood.

"Who's cooler than me?" Austin asked as he sat on the counter.

Ally answered for me " Trish's old best friend Angela. She's been in here for the last hour bragging about her and how she's so excited that she's moving here tomorrow.''

I decided to add on " I also wanted you guys to come with me to meet her at the airport if your not to busy.''

Dez spoke up first "I'll come, I mean I'm not to busy tomorrow what time?"

" We're meeting her there at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow."

Austin groaned " Why did it have to be early? I'm coming too Trish. I want to meet my so called _rival_.'' he said making air quotes around '_rival' _.

I smirked at his answer. Ally said "I guess I'm coming to, she has to be a really awesome person to make you ramble and space out for fifteen minutes straight. Who's picking us up?''

I thought for a few seconds before saying " My mom and dad. They're bringing the van."

They all said " Cool." Then Ally suggested she stay at my house and Austin stay at Dez's house so my dad can pick us up on the way to the airport. We all agreed and waited for Ally to close the store before leaving.

Austin's POV

When I got to Dez's house I said hi to Debra his mom and went downstairs to his basement. I'm kinda jealous that Trish's friend could actually make Trish ramble. I mean , Trish doesn't ramble. That's just something Trish doesn't do. I know that I shouldn't be jealous or worry that she might ditch us for her old friend but I still am.

Dez noticed that I was being real quite and grabbed my shoulder '' Hey why are you worried?"

I slightly chuckle at how well Dez knows me " I'm kinda jealous that her friend made her ramble and if she is that cool I'm worried that she'll ditch us for her friend. I dont want to loose Trish as a friend."

Dez looks at me " Well to tell you the truth I never thought about that before but Trish is our best friend she won't just ditch us. Now let's play some video games before hitting the hay so we can get up tomorrow morning."

I just nodded and grabbed a controller. We played for like two hours before Deven Dez's dad told us to come up for dinner.

Dez and I sat down at the table when Debra asked " Have any plans for tomorrow boys?"

Dez spoke first " Yes we do actually. We're going with Trish and Ally to meet Trish's old family friend at the airport tomorrow morning."

Deven the asked " That's good. What time are you guys going?"

This time I answered " La Rosa is picking us up at about 8:45 so they can get there a few minutes before 9:00."

Debra smiled and said she would wake us up at 8:30 so we have enough time to eat breakfast and get ready. We said thanks and told her dinner was good before going to Dez's room to get ready to go to sleep.

Dez and I cleaned up the mess we left in the basement then went upstairs. Dez decide to get in the shower first while i was getting all my clothes and stuff ready to go to bed. I turned on the TV after getting my stuff.

After about twenty minutes Dez came out in a T-shirt and sweats. I got up and walked into the steamy bathroom setting everything down on the counter. Then i took off my clothes before cutting the water on and getting in.

Thirty minutes later me and Dez were pulling out the pull-out bed. We decide to cut off the TV and go straight to sleep so we can wake up. I set Dez's timer just for back up and then we both fall asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think will happen when they meet Trish's friend.**

_**THINGS TO REVIEW**_

** What do you think Angela will be like? **

**Do you think some one will fall for Trish's friend Angela?**

**Will Trish ditch the gang for her old friend?**

**Will Angela cause havoc for the gang?  
**

**Was this a good start to the story?**

**Should I continue?**

******If I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter in 5 hours, 15 reviews/4 hours, 20 reviews/3 hours. The people who guess some of the questions right get a preview of the next chapter**. **Good luck and stay ROSSOME ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I fell asleep because I didn't expect to get reviews that fast and when I woke up I found out I had somewhere to go and couldn't update for awhile. I feel horrible! Here's chapter two so thanks to those of you who review and waited here's a shout out:**

_**Alexis: You got it right congrats !**_

_**CrAzY 4 U: Correct and I will try and make this one longer!**_

_**allydawson: I have the smartest reviewer ever!**_

_**R5lover: Thank you so much!**_

_**Dezismyman: Me too!**_

_**AustinAlly4eva: Thanks I will!**_

_**rossr5: Yipee 1st review**_

_**rossftw99: OMG I lurv the fact that you reviewed**_

_**superwholock: Thanks! Because what's the point of updating if no one will ever read it**_

_**blank: Thank you my 10th reviewer! :D **_

**Now enjoy Chapter two REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Dez's POV

I woke up to some one shaking me and calling my name. I yawned and sat up to see my mom walking over to Austin.

" Good morning mom."

She turned and said " Good morning to you too sweety. Start getting ready while I get Austin."

I replied "OK!" before hopping out of bed and going to the bathroom to brush my teeth ,but stopped to watch my mother wake Austin up. She leaned down to his ear before saying loudly " PANCAKES!" That made me chuckle. Sure enough he popped up saying " WHERE!"

After I walked out of the bathroom I said good morning to Austin and went to my dresser to get dressed. I decided on an orange T-shirt that had a rock with an electric guitar saying ' rocking out'. Then I slipped on some red pants and some green converse.

Austin came out and started getting his clothes while I went down stairs to start eating breakfast.

Austin's POV

I wanted to make a good impression today so Trish's friend likes us and won't take Trish from us. I put on a white T shirt and some black ripped skinny jeans with a silver chain on it. I then slipped into some black converse and my silver whistle before heading down stairs.

I see Dez sitting at the table waiting for Debra to bring out the food. I slip in beside him and say good morning to Deven who is sitting on the other side of the table reading the news paper.

He looks up and says " Good morning, did you sleep well last night?"

I nodded and replied with a "Yes, sir." as I saw the huge stack of pancakes drenched in syrup in front of me and dug in.

About five minutes later we finish our food and hear a knock at the door. We put our dishes in the sink and tell Debra and Deven see you later and head outside to Trish's parent's red van.

"Hi Trish, Ally, Carmen, and Carlos.'' Dez and I say in unison. They all say hey back.

Trish squeals " I can't wait for you guys to meet Angela. She is the best. Did I mention she's rich and we're headed to a private airport cause she came her on her own private Jet? Ah it doesn't matter what matters is the fact that she is moving here to stay and we're all gonna be best friends and hang out every day together."

Ally put her hands out " Trish, calm down. You look like your gonna pounce on some one."

Trish just smiled " Oh but I am. As soon as I see Angela I'm gonna pounce on her and hug her to death."

Every one laughed at Trish for her childish behavior. When Carmen Trish's mom said " We're here!" That's when both Carmen and Trish squealed in excitement.

We park in a small parking lot and everyone gets out. Me and Dez hold on to Trish so she can't run off and attack someone while walking into the huge building.

Carlos told us to go sit down in a large waiting area while he and Carmen went to go do something. When we get to the large area we see someone sharing head phones with something white. Trish starts getting excited at the possibility it might be her and calls out her name.

Ally's POV

Trish got real excited and yelled out " Angela, is that you?!" The girl with the black beanie turns around and so does the dog next to her. She leans in and whispers something in it's ear and putting the head phones on the dog completely before charging for Trish.

Austin and Dez let Trish go and she ran to who I think is Angela. I thought they were gonna fall over but when I look up I see them starts hopping up and down and pulls again who i think is Angela over to us.

The girl smiles and turns to Trish " Hey T are these your friends you kept telling me about?"

Trish is grinning like mad while pointing at us " Yeah this is Ally, Dez, and Austin."

"Hi, I'm Ally Marie Dawson" I say and shake her hand.

She gives me a very warm and inviting smiles "It's nice to meet you Ally. I'm Angela Jewel Shock but you can call me AJ."

She seems really nice " Nice to meet you to AJ. Did you know Trish was rambling nonstop about you all Yesterday and part of today. She was very excited to see you again."

" I was too" she states then she notices Dez and Austin next to me day dreaming and drooling over her.

I giggled " It looks like the boys like you."

She started laughing and said "Don't worry it happens a lot, it won't last long"

Dez's POV

How the crap is this beautiful angel close to Trish! I mean she is gorgeous and I don't say that about every body. She's got the same skin tone as Trish just a little darker and she's glowing. She has silky looking black hair with a black beanie on it, a tight fitting tank top that has a rock that says ' i'm just rockin out' with some black worn denim shorts with a chain on it. To top that off she has a long black sleeveless cardigan with a silver key necklace and a lot of silver, white, and black bangles on each arm. To make it even better the only make up she's wearing is lip gloss and she still looks better than a super model.

All of a sudden I feel some one hug me. It's Angela! I do the only thing possible...hug her back twice as hard!

I hear a melodious voice say " It's nice to meet you to Dez. Now can you let go so I can wake up Blondie over there?"

The only thing I could get out was " She knows my name!"

She giggled and a unicorn was born into a beautiful world " Yes Dez I do know your name and it's a very cool name so can you let me go so I can wake Austin up?"

I reluctantly let her go because Austin is a little to good with the ladies. He might try and steal her from me! "Ok."

Austin's POV

Ok, problem. Angela is freaking gorgeous! I wonder if I have a chance with her? She's probably the reason why Antarctica is melting right now. She so beautiful, why didn't Trish tell us about her earlier or just me? I'll talk to her later about that but right now something really delicate is hugging me while promising me super supreme pancakes!

Oh god. It's Angela!

Three words. Best. Day. Ever! I do the only thing reasonable... squeeze her three times harder. Then I hear a very angelic voice.

"Hello to you to Austin."

I pull away to see the angel Angela looking up at me. I can't help but to get lost in her honey/brown eyes. Unfortunately I melt. "H-hi, Angela."

Good god why did I have to stutter. I never stutter. This girl is throwing me off my game.

"Hey, Blondie could you let me go so i can say something to everyone?"

I smiled sheepishly and reluctantly let her go '' Sure. Sorry."

She giggled and a Pegasus was born into a world filled with rainbows and sweet dreams." It's okay. Now Miss Zebra over there kept telling me about her awesome friends so i got everyone some gifts."

She smiled and turned towards Ally " Ally, Trish told me you like cloud watching and journalism so I got you this cloud pattern tote bag, pen, and journal."

Ally lit up while Angela handed her the bag with her stuff in it. "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much!"

Angela then turned towards Dez " Trish told me how you like wacky T-shirts and exotic pets so I got you this shirt with an ice cube that says 'just chill' along with this Cockatoo with orange feathers on it's head instead of yellow."

Dez took the shirt and the bird while saying " Awesome sauce!"

Angela giggled again and said to my dismay "You remind me of my last boyfriend. Cool beans."

Dez did the last thing I thought he would do. Suddenly he became very confident. " So, you like wacky red heads huh."

She just laughed and leaned really close before very seductively saying " Yep. Why don't you come test that theory?''

Right now I'm a mix of jealousy and anger. Why did Dez have to decide to get all smooth with my future girl? I called dibs! I was to busy being mad to notice that Angela was turning towards me.

"Last but not least Austin. Now Trish was very general with you so it was kinda hard finding you something but since she said you like the color yellow and music which is a personal favorite, I got you some yellow, white, and black Nike Air Jordan Alpha 1 iDs and an yellow iPod loaded with Pop music since she said you wanna be a pop star."

I am so happy right now." Cool thanks a lot Angel"

She smile and said " Your welcome Blondie but your missing the 'a'."

I did one of my charming smiles " Oh it was no mistake. I call 'em as I see 'em."

Again she got real seductive and leaned in " That's sweet Blondie but if your gonna get me your gonna have to try harder." I just lost my confidence.

Trish finally says something, I almost forgot she was here " Angela I have no idea why your being so openly soft at the moment. Any other time you wouldn't give a care around new people. Now that I think about it you were a big hearted teddy bear when it came to me"

She turned towards Trish " I could say the same thing to you. I haven't heard one cuss word from you the whole time, and I told you not to tell anyone about that." Wait! Trish use to cuss!

**A/N( I;m gonna change the format for this convo kay.)**

Trish: I don't know what the fuck your talkin about.

Angela: There ya go! That's the Trish I know.

Trish: That Trish is a bitch.

Angela: Now Trish... we're both bitches so I don't know what the hell your sayin."

Trish: True, so true.

Angela/Trish: *laughing while leaning on each others shoulders*

Ally/Dez/Austin: * staring in astonishment*

Austin: Trish use to cuss?!

Angela: Use to? Trish I am surprised, and yes blondie she did and still does. We were partners in crime. Cussing, breaking rules, setting trends, that was us. We became the ' Bad Girls'. Of course there was more than just us in that group. Ah good times Trish, good damn times.

Ally: So what your saying AJ is -

Austin: AJ?

Angela: Yeah! I told you guys to call me AJ. You would have known that, but you and your freckled friend over there were to busy gawking over how hot I am.

Dez: Were we that obvious?

AJ: Uh...sweety..you guys were so damn obvious a newborn would know. I mean you were day dreaming for like twenty minutes straight. It was either that or you had a brain fart which I highly doubt. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

Ally: Like I was saying Trish was a bad girl.

AJ/Trish: Yes.

Trish: Why were you being so openly you?

AJ: I wanted to make a good impression on your friends and that fact that you like them so much, I wasn't willing to ruin what seems like a good friendship because of my bad girl behavior. I'm gonna try to keep it on a low except at parties a specially a party with alcohol.

Austin: You drink?

AJ: Yeah! I swear have none of you been to a high school party?

Ally/Dez/Austin/Trish: No.

AJ: Dear God. Well there will be one in a week we are all going to that party.

**A/N(Changing the format again) :)**

Austin's POV

My angel is really a bad girl? Well this should be interesting.

**Again I am so sorry I was dog sitting at my Uncle's place and could not update so I'll try and update on Fridays. To tell you the truth depending on how much progress I have writing each chapter I will probably update Wednesdays too**

**Anyways if it's not to much to ask, tell everyone you meet or already know to check out and review my story. I'm hoping to get at least 5 new people to review and at least get to like 18, 20 reviews. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story it means a lot. :)**

**Things to review**

**Who do you think might end up with Angela?**

**Will conflict rise between the group?**

**Do you think Angela will affect anyone? If so who?**

**How do you think that party will turn out?**

**What is up with AJ and the white dog?**

**Is this story still interesting?**

**What do you think about Trish's bad girl background?**

**I hope I didn't lose anyone over that four day time period. Keep sending in those really wonderful reviews and spred my story please. Have a nice day :)**

**SCREW**

**CALM **

**GET **

**LOUD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update. I'm telling you lately when I plan something the universe tries i'ts hardest to interfere so I'll just update as soon as I can. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait. Blame the universe and my laziness. Lol sorry! ) X  
**

**Can I say that I have some smart reviewers but just to make this interesting there will be a twist that will shock you! Remember that dog because he is very important to that twist and I have a lot of people asking me about pairings. If I told you anything like that it would totally ruin the element of surprise.**

**Anyhow Thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter(CHAPTER 2) :**

**kittykat2506**

**AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys**

**Thinking Without Speaking**

**Stuck-between-a-melody**

**carifoo2001**

**MiaGonzalez4707**

**rosslynchdramaseeker**

** . .X**

**LauraRauraRoss**

**Now on to chapter three. Hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's been already made.**

Angela's POV

We left the private airport and went to Uncle Carlos and Auntie Carmen's house. There not really my uncle and aunt just really close family friends. Trish and her parents kept drilling me on what happened since they last saw me, which was like two years ago. I told them how my school had allowed me to start taking college courses since I was so far a head. I just was aloud to do it when I had nothing else to do. After taking a few basic college courses I applied for SCAD University. There I did performing arts, novelist, animation, music, and fashion design. I've got masters degrees in everything, and I still decided to continue with to high school. I could skip it and take my tests now but then I'd be...well about to be seventeen with loads of...wait that sounds awesome! I could brush up on my surfing or finish the tenth installment to my book. Then again I was going to do that anyway.

When I look up everyone is staring at me that's when Trish said " Well did anything else happen apart from the fact your a freaking genius who DECIDED to come back to school?! ''

I pretended to be hurt even though she did just accuse me of being an anti-social " Of course Trish you should know better than anybody else that I did a lot more than just school I am truthfully hurt."

Carlos stopped staring and said " Well that is very impressive. David and Rose must be really proud of you."

I just smiled " thank you, and they were so proud they let me practice a very dangerous dance style. It is so worth the risk. When you do it and do it right it makes you feel weightless. Anyways I'm done with lunch so let me go wash the dishes."

I was getting up when Carmen stopped me "Oh don't worry about that I'll get it done." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Ally can I go see Sonic Boom and the practice room? Trish said how you guys always hang out there and it's so cool. Is that okay with you?" I said waking everyone from their trances. Austin and Dez are cute with confused faces. I've got to remind myself to do that more often.

"Yeah, sure why not? " Ally said as everyone else got up while Trish told her parents that we were going to Sonic Boom.

_On the way to Sonic Boom_

**No one's POV**

"So you never did tell us what else happened." Trish said directing the attention towards Angela.

"Well I met up with some old friends." She said not giving up anything.

"Who?" Austin asks getting a little worried one of those _'old friends' _was a boyfriend or just a guy.

"Just some people that I like to keep in touch with" she responded still not wanting to give them any information.

Dez looks at her suspiciously "Does one of those _'old friends'_ happen to be a boy?"

"Yeah!" Austin agrees.

"You guys leave AJ alone! If she doesn't want to talk about her business then she doesn't have to.

"Thanks Ally." Angela said truthfully with a warm smile causing Ally to smile back.

"Hey guys look who it is." Trish says in an annoyed tone.

Walking towards them were the Princesses, the most popular girls at Marino High school. Also the three top cheerleaders. They've been with almost every guy at school in more ways than one if you know what that means.

The leader is Maia Mitchell A.K.A. the red Queen and with her huge ego that is very possible short brown hair that curls at the shoulders, dark brown eyes, tight hot pink dainty lace crop top with a dark blue denim mini skirt and some hot pink pumps along with a hot pink leather purse on her arms. She has on hot pink lipstick, blush, and to much mascara.

Cassidy Peeples is the second one A.K.A. the dumb blonde because that's what she is a dumb blonde. **(keep reading Angela is gonna say something really witty and it won't be pretty. Just don't take petty on the girls who act shitty. I thought that was pretty goo****d now on with the story :)**

Cassidy has long straight blonde hair, light brown eyes, tight light pink dainty lace crop top with a light blue denim mini skirt and some light pink pumps, also a big light pink _'Hot' _hair clip holding back her hair on the left. She has light pink lipstick, blush, and to much eye shadow.

Kira Star is the third A.K.A. the follower because Maia's and Cassidy's parents are important clients of Kira's parents, so she has no choice but to be nice to them and go along with what they say. Kira has long curly raven hair, ice blue eyes, a tight white dainty crop top with a dark blue denim mini skirt and some white open toe pumps, to go with it is a white beret with her hair in a ponytail to the back. She has dark red lipstick, slight blush, and white eye shadow to match.

Angela sees how disgusted and annoyed everyone looks " So I'm guessing these are the slutty rich girls at Marino High right?"

"Yep." Ally said " and she's been trying to get Austin for the longest. If it wasn't for Austin and Trish they would still be bullying me."

" They bullied you? Oh I don't play that shit!" Angela said getting really angry.

"AJ remember don't hit until they spit **(that basically means don't start fighting until they say something that ticks you off completely)**" Trish says holding Angela back.

"Fine." she mumbles.

"AUSTY!" Maia squeals happily running up to hug him.

"Get off of me!" Austin says rather loud

"Well aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend here Austy?" Maia said trying to be nice.

Angela starts laughing and Ally/Trish/Dez stare before starting to snicker. Austin glares and Maia looks at them stops laughing as hard and answers.

'' Sorry, I'm Angela Shock and you are?'' Angela says being polite

"Hello, I'm Maia Mitchell and These are my best friends Cassidy Peeples and Kira Star."

''Hi, Cassidy and Kira.'' They both say hi back when Cassidy speaks again.

"You look like your Princess material. Why don't you come shopping with us, it'll be totes faboo."

Maia claps her hands in excitement " That would totes cool and after we could have a sleep over and do make overs, and talk about boys, and do each others hair, and-"

Agela interrupted her " I can't I have plans to hang with my best friends, and we have to go. So I'll see you another time."

The gang started to walk away when Maia says " I have no idea why you would choose a bunch of dorks over me, you'd have to be a total idiot to even think of that."

Angela turns around smoothly with clenched fists and gets in her face "What the hell did you say?"

"I said that was a stupid decision and you'd have to be an idiot to make it." Maia says standing her ground and getting slightly closer.

"Time to make that black on your eye spread bitch."

**Again I am so sorry for not updating from now on I will just try and update once a week. So what do you think so far? What do you think of The Princesses? I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Spoiler! Not really, but I can't wait for them to go to school here's a hint there's gonna be more competition for Austin and Dez.**

_**Things to review**_

**Guess who the competition is? PS it's more than one person and those people are located in the character list.**

**What do you think Angela will do to Maia?**

**Why didn't Angela want to tell them about her _'old friends' _?**

**Whats up with Angela being a freaking genius?**

**Again in the character list who is April Shock?**

**Until next time...**

**SCREW**

**CALM**

**AND**

**GET**

**LOUD **

**CX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How r u? That's good. Since it's 2 fucking something in the morning here plus I really wanted to post the chapter now for some reason and I'm lazy, I'm not gonna do a long ass author's note. So... Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and has favorited and/or followed my story now on with chapter 4! :D**

_Previously on Old Friends_

_"I said that was a stupid decision and you'd have to be an idiot to make it." Maia says standing her ground and getting slightly closer._

_"Time to make that black on your eye spread bitch."_

_Now..._

**No one's POV**

Maia stared at her in astonishment. She doesn't look violent. Maia put on a straight face "Your bluffing! There's no way some one as fake as you could ever hurt me."

Angela scoffs " Says the girl with fake nails, chest, butt, stomach, cheeks, lips, nose...must I go on and don't forget that one time, well lots of times when you would threaten those two your little brother James, this one guy who kept hitting on you and you said to stop or you were gonna hit him. he laughed and kept trying and you just sat there until he got bored with you. So you want to repeat that sentence?"

Everyone stares at Angela again in astonishment because of the fact she just met Maia and knows more than her goons do. Maia huffs in anger " Shut up slut!

Angela scoffs again " Says the girl who lost her virginity at the age of 13 willingly and has hooked up with every guy in Florida and part of Australia."

"I told you to shut up slut! Come on guys let's go, this bitch isn't worth are time."

Angela thought and then said "Wait I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" She squatted in front of Maia before roughly poking her with two fingers in a certain spot on her thigh. Maia fell over and shrieked as she hit the ground and yelled "My leg!"

Angela leaned close and sayed "Oh that's right my manners flew away years ago along with your first real boyfriend after he found out you were a total whore. Now who's everyone gonna believe the slut is, me or the girl with the limp and exposed butt?" She continued "By the way you will regain feeling to that leg in two hours. Your lucky I am in a good mood or else I would have completely paralyzed your leg permanently. Be careful who you fight they might just fight back!" Angela concluded walking back over to the gang.

Dez looked at her with a smirk "Remind me never to piss you off."

Angela laughed at Dez before responding " Damn right."

_At Sonic Boom_

"So you learned pressure points." Ally stated more than questioned

"Yeah." Angela simply stated while hopping up on the counter. "Hey where's the bathroom?"

"It's upstairs in that room." Austin said pointing to the practice room. Angela got up and went to the practice room and immediately stopped as she walked in, forgetting to have to use the bathroom.

She stared at the grand piano sitting up against the wall. Memories from her old childhood rushing back all at once the loss, love, heartache, happiness, and struggle. She walked slowly to the instrument running her fingers over the ivory keys of black and white. A single tear fell down her cheek before she sat down on the cold wooden bench, putting her hands in starting position.

She took in a shaky breath before starting, completely getting lost in the music to notice four figures behind her in the door way. **( Sometimes this song makes me cry. It's called White Suburban by Skylar Grey and we will be seeing more of her **_**sad smile : **_**)**

_I knew you before _

_Took a lifetime to forget _

_But as my eyes meet yours _

_I take all I can get _

_Lay light up the shadows of my heart _

_Return stolen works of art _

_Yeah, you can't discern this moment _

_Great, but I still remember you _

_In that big, old, white Suburban _

_And although you look right past me _

_With disregard _

_The first warm hand burned twice _

_But gazing still at the ground _

_More alone than I was then _

_I have searched your eyes _

_But they don't comprehend _

_I crawl back into the shadows of my heart _

_And just sit there in the dark _

_Where you don't require the love you'll still take _

_But I still remember you _

_In that big, old, white Suburban _

_And although you look right past me _

_With disregard _

_And although I've since moved on _

_And I've been in love a few times _

_There's still a piece of me _

_That holds on to you _

'_Cause love first won't happen twice _

_Won't happen twice _

_It won't happen twice _

_I remember you _

_In that big, old, white Suburban _

_And although you look right past me _

_With disregard _

_And although I've since moved on _

_And I've been in love a few times _

_There's still a piece of me _

_That can't let go of you _

'_Cause the first won't happen twice_

She let three more tears fall before she heard clapping and was pulled into some one's embrace.

Angela looked up to see Ally hugging her, crying like everybody else in the room. Trish got up an started clapping a little more tears still falling with the boys soon following suit.

Angela stood up and hugged Ally back, burying her face into the smaller girls shoulder. Ally was a little shorter than her but she appreciated the comfort non-the-less. Trish looked at Angela and said " That was beautiful I never knew you could play or write songs." Angela lifted her head at the statement. No emotion what so ever on her tear soaked face. "There is a lot of things you don't know about me Trish," She started as a smile began to play on her lips, seemingly lifting her mood " but you'll learn them in time."

Angela put her hands on Ally's shoulders "Hey, Ally are you okay?"

Ally looks up and nods her head " I could ask you the same thing. What was the song about?"

Austin came up behind Angela and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head in the crook of her neck " I wanna know to because I don't like the fact that you were crying."

She thought about it before saying " It's about a young girl's past in the snowy suburban."

Dez spoke up for the first time since they walked in " Who's the young girl?"

Again she smiled mischievously at them " I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone yet."

She sighs before speaking again "Austin, can you let go now I'm fine." He put his lips near her ear and whispered "I like it like this."

Angela laughed slightly and started leaning in. Austin happily leaned in too but right before their lips touched she said " Got you." and pushed off of him. Ally, Trish, and Dez snickered while Austin stood there dazed.

Trish turned towards Angela "How about you sing us a song to help lighten the mood in here?"

Angela's eyes lit up at the thought of playing music "Sure. I mean, I've been working on a few things so I could try out some material on you guys."

Dez slung his arm over her shoulder, getting in between Austin and Angela " That'd be cool."

Angela slipped under Dez's arm and pulled out her Iphone 3gs supreme rose and placed it lightly on top of the wooden piano. She pressed a few things and turned around to ask if they were ready but didn't get it out in time.

"Are those real diamonds?!" Austin asked before Trish butt in.

"For get diamonds is that a rose gold phone?!

Angela giggled at her friends reactions to her phone, at the same time Austin and Dez melted. " Yes to both. This is the Iphone 3gs Supreme Rose, I asked my dad for a simple phone and he bought me the most expensive phone on earth, literally." **A/N ( just so you know that is currently the most expensive phone on earth known to the man right now. I'm positive there will be something more expensive pretty soon. P.S. The phone is G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S GORGEOUS! XD )**

Trish head snaps up as if a light went off in her head " I forgot you and your family are richer than the president and Oprah combined."

Angela shook her head " No we aren't that rich we still giving two million dollars to those ten charities so your off by a lot."

Trish pointed her finger at Angela " Are you still supporting the two orphanages?"

Angela looked at her with fake hurt " I seriously thought you knew me better than that. Of course I'm still supporting those orphanages, I'm just doing it with my paycheck now."

Trish formed an 'o' with her mouth while Ally, Austin, and Dez stood there in total shock. "So you're filthy rich and you still work? Matter a fact how do you work at the age 16? Never mind." Austin said realizing the second question was stupid considering Ally works ay Sonic Boom.

" I work because I don't believe in taking some one's money when I haven't earned it so I got a job at NASA and other federal places making money as soon as I turned 14 instead of helping the maids with house work and different errands. To your second question, again, I started working at the age 14 not 16 and it's easy I have a lot of free time on my hands." Angela stated as if it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"You are now officially my role model." Ally started " You're just like super woman just minus the flying and lazer vision."

Dez and Austin chuckled a little " You forgot super strength Ally, learn your heros." Austin said.

Angela turned her attention to the two boys with proud smirks on their faces " How do you know I'm not strong, huh? I could be stronger than you two put together."

Austin rolled his eyes playfully " Sure. Now how about you prove it, arm wrestle." he challenged

Angela smirked " You're on." Austin went over to the piano " Um, we are not doing it there. I don't want anything to happen to Ally's piano."

Austin shook his head " Nothing is gonna happen to this piano, now come on."

Angela turned to Ally "I'll pay for all the damage." She then positioned her arm on the piano as did Austin.

Ally and Trish stood on Angela's side while Dez was on Austin's.

Dez began counting "1...2" Angela's eyes glittered "3!" as soon as the number was said she slammed his hand hard onto the piano.

It took a few seconds for everyone to realize what happened. Austin was clutching his hand when Angela said "What were you saying about me not being strong."

He looked up at her now standing figure "OW!"

All of the girls high fived her while they giggled at the now glaring Austin and awe struck Dez. "Boys"

**So how'd you guys like the girl power because I thought it was AWESOME. I had to throw that in there because I did that with my guy friends. Their faces were priceless! XD Any who I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. :)**

_**Things to Review**_

**So, do you guys think Angela is hiding something?**

**If so, what is it?**

**Who will be Austin's and Dez's competition? again it's in the character list.  
**

**Who do you think will find out Angela's secret first?**

**Is this still interesting?**

**What do you guys think about that girl power moment up there?**

**Have a nice day or night! :)**

**SCREW**

**CALM**

**AND**

**GET**

**LOUD**


	5. Chapter 5 also vote on my profile

_****__**ATTENTION PLEAS**__****__**E**__****__** READ **__****__**ATTENTION**__****__**PLEASE READ **__**ATTENTION PLEASE READ **__**ATTENTION PLEASE READ **_

**HEY GUYS! School started for me and i have writer's block, to make that even worse i have completely lost inspiration for this story. Don't worry i'm not deleting, this just isn't my main focus any more. I came up with a lot of story ideas in the time i spent away from a key board, and i want you guys to choose which one you want read. I'm putting up a pole on my profile so tell everyone to check that out even if they haven't even read any of my stories. GO MY VIEWERS SPREAD THE WORD! PWEAAAAAAAAAAASE?!** *****u*****

Princess:

Alyssa Dawson, generous, kind, smart, respected, and shy. She's next in line for the throne as well, but this perfect little princess has a secret that few people know of, and thinks she's not ready to rule. Apparently someone else agrees with her. When the castle goes under siege she's the only one to escape. Before she leaves she promises to come back one day ready to rule. In this crazy world will she be able to keep that promise?

So that's the first one. I didn't want to explain to much in the summary so ... yeah. Um on to the next one!

I Admire You:

They asked me who I admire the most, but I didn't put my parents or some superstar up there, no i put someone who has been through hell and back twice and is still able to smile. I put down someone who has fought the war and still is, someone who has put up with my silly problems and continues to handle there own. The best friend I could ever have as well as my true love. I would do anything for that person. I wish i was as strong as you, I Admire You.

Awe! That sounds really sweet ... and I wrote it. Man I'm crazy.

Welcome 2 College:

Ally Marie Dawson, her 2 best friends David James Conner and Alexis Sky Jones are going to 'U MAD' or University of Miami Arts and Design this fall. When she goes to the 'Welcome 2 College' party she meets a blonde cutie and is immediately attracted to him. The only problem is she knows nothing about him except that he has beach blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, has a six pack, and has a voice that could make nuns go crazy over him. Somebody from their past comes back to taunt them. This causing enough trouble for everyone, a big competition is coming up as well. What will they do with all this drama? Will friendship survive? Can love form? All they can say is Welcome 2 College.

Ooh sounds dramatic. :)

Candy Girl:

He remembers her. She was the shy two year old that was always clinging to her mother and father. She was the five year old that loved red lollipops. She was the ten year old that kissed him for buying her a new ice cream cone after dropping her own. She was the book worm in the back of the class. She was the hot nerd even though she didn't know that. She was his first crush that he forgot about. She's the high school-er that works at Sarah's Sweets. She's the Candy Girl.

Hold on while I get a lollipop...

**There will be more choices but if you want to see them get on my profile and tell everyone to vote!**

**_SCREW_**

**_CALM_**

**_READ_**

**_ON_**

**_LOVE_**

**_LIFE_**

**_R_**

**_5_**

_HA HA I came up with that so if you repeat it say 'quoted from launi9'_


End file.
